Indigo Laura Bones
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Indigo Laura Bones is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She doesn't have a mother or father only a twin sister. She is best friends with Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron. What is going to happen this year? Did she mention she was in love with Neville Longbottom...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Indigo Laura Bones is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She doesn't have a mother or father only a twin sister. She is best friends with Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron. What is going to happen this year? Did she mention she was in love with Neville Longbottom...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Indigo has a twin to Susan Amelia Bones. Both didn't have any parents after they were killed by Voldemort's followers. They lived with their Aunt Amelia. Susan got sorted into Hufflepuff and Indigo into Gryffindor. Her wand was made of Black Walnut and Dragon Heartstring 11 ½ inches. She loved the colour red and she had a secret crush on Neville for years. Maybe this year she will finally tell him her true feelings for him? That is if Umbridge doesn't get in the way. What will these 5 friends get into this time? Will they surprise themselves with the truth or not?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>Indigo Bones was a little sly to she got to know the person. Her twin Susan was different and was in Hufflepuff while she in Gryffindor. She thought at the time that the sorting hat had been crazy putting her in Gryffindor. But then she made friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. So she was happy in her house. She shared in all of their advantages.<p>

In her third year she took Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures instead of Divination or Muggle Studies.

For the Yale ball in her fourth year she ended up asking Neville to the ball. They both had a great time. Tripping on each others feet but they had a good laugh.

When Harry claimed Voldemort was back she believed him so did Neville. Her sister was sceptical. But Indigo stood up for her friends. Her Aunt Amelia was also sceptical but that was unto Harry was attack by Dementor's. Then she believed him and upped the wards on the family home.

Now she was going to Hogwarts again for her O.W.L.S year. Her best subject was Arithmacy.

She also had an owl named Mercury. She was brown and white and Indigo loved her.

Now they were at the station and Indigo was looking for Neville.

"Nev over here", she calls spotting her best friend

"Had a good summer Indy?" Neville asks hugging her

"I did. You?" Indigo asks

"Good. Come on let's find a compartment", Neville says smiling at her

They find a compartment with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Guess what", Ginny asks

"What?" Indigo asks

"Harry and I are together", Ginny says smiling

"Congratulations. I am happy for you", Indigo says inside she was unhappy she wanted Neville

"You know you two should get together", Harry says looking at Neville and Indigo

"He doesn't like me like that", Indigo splutters

"She doesn't like me like that", Neville splutters at the same time

The look at each other having heard what the other said.

"You like me?" Indigo asks

"Yes. I liked you since third year", Neville says with a blush

"I like you too", Indigo says

Indigo kisses him and Neville kisses her back. The others all clap.

"Finally", Hermione says

"What about you and Ron? Hermione", Indigo asks smirking

"What about me and Ron?" Hermione splutters

"You like him", Neville says with a smile holding Indigo's hand

"You like me 'Mione'?" Ron asks

"Yes I do", Hermione blushes

"I like you too", Ron says kissing her

The clapping starts again. Then they settle down and each couple starts to talk to each other liking the more time the spent together. Indigo hoped they didn't near Hogwarts anytime soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Sorry for the short chapter. Next on will be longer...<strong>


End file.
